ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Alien of the Month
''Alien of the Month ''is a brand of commercials from Cartoon Network Asia, Brazil, etc. Every month, a random chosen alien is featured and information is shown regarding them. January Alien: Water Hazard thumb|250px|left|Water HazardMain Article: Water Hazard Water Hazard hails from the Andromeda Galaxy. That's far away! And with his super strong stream of water, he can wash away any dirty evil-doer. Plus with a tough armor exo-skeleton, this guy can take a tidal wave of an assault and still come ready to dive in to action. But be warned: get this guy steamed and you'll get in hot water fast. February Alien: Ultimate Spidermonkey Main Article: Ultimate Spidermonkeythumb|right|250px|Ultimate Spidermonkey This big bruiser isn't monkeying around when it comes frome brude force but he knows all about the bashing. With his creppy spider-limbs he can gracefully bounce past the baddies like a giant bouncing ballerina. And don't forget that breath: bad enough to make any gorilla proud and sticky enough to get wrapped up in a jif. Ultimate Spidermonkey: because Spidermonkey just wasn't ugly enough. March Alien: Terraspin thumb|left|250px|Terraspin {C Main Article: Terraspin This big guy comes from Aldabra: a peaceful planet with grassy rolling hills. Boring! Be careful: he may not bite, but his bark will blow you away. Terraspin can transform into a super spinning saucer generating gale force winds. But don't let his hard exterior fool you: this guy is warm and fuzzy on the inside. April Alien: Ultimate Humungousaur thumb|right|250px|Ultimate Humungousaur Main Article: Ultimate Humungousaur If you thought that Humungousaur was humungous then you don't know your alien, because Ultimate Humungousaur is the real big boy on the block. Spiky Shell on the back, Mean looking grin on the front, plus the whole hand full of missiles in his... well... hand. He has a face that only a mom could love. Speaking of love I wonder what she looks like? ...Yikes. May Alien: Ultimate Cannonbolt Main article:'' Ultimate Cannonbolt'' thumb|left|250px|Ultimate CannonboltCannonbolt upgraded his soft pudgey skin for an ultimate extra tough metal shell covered in really spikey spikes for extra ouch. Spinning, bouncing and bashing in all directions, no one says "Look Out" like Ultimate Cannonbolt. On the down side, he could leave Ben feeling a little spun out. June Alien: NRG thumb|right|250px|NRG Main Article: NRG '' This guy is a real hothead, like radio-active hot. He's burning to get out and get into it when any sinister sap that needs a good sizzle. July Alien: Ultimate Big Chill ''Main Article: Ultimate Big Chill '' thumb|250px|left|Ultimate Big ChillWhen the action is getting a little to hot to handle, Ultimate Big Chill blows in with his super icey coolness. One big breath from this Ultimate Alien and the bad guys get a cold case of freezer burn. But it he makes you wonder: is it cool to be hot or hot to be cool? August Alien: Armodrillo thumb|right|250px|Armodrillo ''Main Article: Armodrillo Moving through rock by a hot knife through butter, this big boy can generate earthquake tremors that will have the bad guy quaking in thier boots. His tiny little head means he's not the sharpest tool in Ben's box, but what he lacks in brain power he makes up for in brawn power. September Alien: AmpFibian Main Article: AmpFibian thumb|left|250px|AmpFibian He's the squishiest, he's the squidiest and he's the shockiest. Those fishy fingers are pack full or zap. Not only is this at home where it's wet. He can also zap himself inside anything electrical. And as a master of the electromagnetic spectrum he can read your toughts. October Alien: ''Main Article: '' Category:Aliens Category:Show